1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic desk-top calculator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional desk-top calculators, the order of key inputs entered for the calculation of a functional expression (for example, SIN 30.degree.) has generally consisted of first entering numeric data, and then depressing a function key.
On the other hand, in the arithmetical operations (+, -, .times., .div., =, etc.), it has been common practice to enter key inputs in the same order as the expression to be calculated. This has often caused confusion to the operator when an expression containing a function or functions is to be entered.